Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a sheet feeder to feed a recording sheet, and to an image forming apparatus using the sheet feeder.
Description of the Related Art
In sheet feeders of conventional image forming apparatus, which feed recording sheets such as recording paper sheets from a sheet tray, a space is typically formed around the sheet tray (sheet cassette) to prevent occurrence of a problem such that when the sheet tray is attached to or detached from the main body of the image forming apparatus, the sheet tray is contacted with a part serving as an edge of the tray installation space of the main body, which the sheet tray is detached from or attached to, thereby deteriorating the performance of the tray attaching and detaching operations.
There is a proposal in which a bend forming part is used as the part serving as the edge of the tray installation opening or the front portion (in the tray detaching direction) of the sheet tray is bent, so that the space (i.e., passage), which is formed between the edge of the tray installation opening and the sheet tray to communicate the inside of the image forming apparatus with the outside thereof, is bent plural times in attempting to prevent leakage of sounds from the image forming apparatus while maintaining good sheet tray attaching and detaching operability.